Your's My True Friend
by cherry-kim26
Summary: "Oppa, woo bin oppa", "Nde? Wae, chagi?", "Bukankah ini akhir yang bahagia?", "Ya kau benar, ini akhir yang bahagia untukku, sahabatku, yeodongsaengku, dan yeojachinguku",


Author: Kim Cherry and Kim Rian  
Cast: Kim Woo Bin, Lee Jong Suk, Song Joong Ki, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Hyun Jae (fiksi), Song Hyun Kyo (fiksi)

* * *

Cahaya mentari mulai masuk melalui sela-sela jendela kamar seorang yeoja yang masih terlelap. Cahaya itu semakin lama semakin mengganggu tidur indahnya. Dia membuka mata dan mengerjapkan nya untuk membiasakan matanya menerima cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Dia melihat kesekeliling kamar dan menemukan sosok namja tampan yang sudah tak asing lagi untuknya. "Yaak, oppa mengapa kau membuka tirai kamarku? Ini sungguh mengganggu." Ucap yeoja itu yang bernama Kim Hyun Jae.

"Kau tak mau terlambat pergi ke kampus kan, jae-ah? Ireona, ini sudah siang putri tidur. Ayo mandi, oppa tunggu kau di bawah." Kim Woo Bin, yang tak lain adalah kakak dari Hyun Jae menarik paksa lengan yeodongsaengnya yang masih menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bantal jerapahnya untuk memasuki kamar mandi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menungguku dibawah? Memangnya kau tak ada jadwal shooting?" Hyun Jae menghentikan langkah keduanya di ambang pintu kamar mandi.

"Oppa akan mengantarkanmu ke kampus. Sudah sana masuk."

"Mwo? Tumben sekali oppa ingin mengantarkanku? Ah, arra. Kau pasti ingin tebar pesona di kampusku kan?"

"Ish, ani. Oppa hanya ingin mengantar yeodongsaeng oppa yang paling cantik ini saja. Wae? Apa kau tak mau diantar oppa ke kampus?" Ucap Woo Bin sambil mencubit pipi putih Hyun Jae.

"Yaak, appo. Nde, nde aku akan mandi." Hyun Jae mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ok.." Jawab Woo Bin dengan senyum manisnya, lalu meninggalkan kamar Hyun Jae.

* * *

Hyun Jae keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah cepat menuju ruang tv. "Oppa kajja, aku sudah siap." Pandangan Hyun Jae beralih kepada sosok namja yang duduk di sebelah Woo Bin. "Jong Suk oppa, kau disini?"

"nn.. nde Hyun Jae." Jawab Jong Suk, yang tak lain adalah sahabat Woo Bin dan rekan kerjanya dengan gugup. Dapat terlihat dari ekspresi yang Jong Suk perlihatkan, bahwa dia sedang terpesona dengan yeoja yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Mini dress berwarna peace yang dipadupadankan dengan cardigan lengan pendek berwarna putih berbahan sutra halus, menambah kesan manis dan pas saat dikenakan oleh yeoja yang memiliki kulit seputih susu itu.

Kim Woo Bin menyadari akan tatapan mata Jong Suk yang tak pernah lepas menatap Yeodongsaengnya. Iya pun menyenggol tubuh Jong Suk rencana. "Hei, Jong Suk-ah, kau terus memperhatikan Hyun Jae, EOH?"

"Ah ani, aku tidak memperhatikannya" Terlihat rona merah di kedua pipi Jong Suk karena merasa malu telah tertangkap basah memperhatikan Hyun Jae tanpa berkedip.

Hyun Jae yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di depan kedua namja yang seperti tak menghiraukan keberadaannya itu, mulai angkat bicara. "Yak, Oppa! Kau bilang mau mengantarkan aku ke kampus. Tapi kalian malah mengobrol saja. Kajja, aku sudah terlambat." Ucap Hyun Jae lantang dengan memperlihatkan wajah kesalnya.

Tanpa menghiraukan omelan Hyun Jae, Woo Bin masih saja mengoceh pelan tepat di telinga Jong Suk. "Akan sangat aneh bila kau benar-benar menyukai yeodongsaeng ku, Jong Suk-ah. Wajahnya saja yang terlihat manis, tapi kau harus tahu perilakunya itu seperti apa."

"Seperti APA?"

"Seperti evil.." Bisik Woo Bin semakin pelan.

"Ish, kau ini. Kajja, kasian yeodongsaengmu sudah sangat kesal." Ucap Jong Suk sambil menarik tangan Hyun Jae yang Hyun Jae balas dengan gelayutan manja di tangan kanan Jong Suk. Hyun Jae sudah menganggap Jong Suk seperti oppanya sendiri, maka tak heran bila Hyun Jae tanpa ragu akan bermanja-manja kepada Jong Suk. Tanpa Hyun Jae sadari, Jong Suk sangat senang dengan perilaku Hyun Jae yang selalu bermanja-manja padanya. Jong Suk sangat menyukainya, sangat.

"Aku tak menyangka yeodongsaengku yang katanya selalu mendapat nilai terbaik di kelasnya ternyata sangat bodoh." Woo Bin menggelengkan kepala melihat kedua sejoli itu berlalu dari hadapannya.

* * *

Mobil sport berwarna hitam metalic terparkir rapih di pelataran parkir kampus Everlasting university. Terlihat pintu mobil terbuka dan menampakan seorang yeoja manis dengan senyum yang terukir indah dibibir merahnya. Yeoja itu menghampiri seorang namja yang ikut turun dari mobil sport itu. "Oppa, gomawo. Aku masuk dulu, nde." Ucap yeoja itu sambil mencium pipi namja yang mengantarnya tadi.

"Hyun Kyo-ah, jangan kau cium oppa seperti itu. Ini tempat umum." Protes namja itu sambil mengacak-acak rambut yeoja yang dia sebut bernama Hyun Kyo itu dengan pelan.

"Nde arra .. Tapi kan aku yeodongsaengmu, Joong Ki oppa. Masa tidak bisa hanya menciummu di pipi? Kadang aku iri dengan yeoja-yeoja yang menjadi lawan mainmu di drama. Mereka bisa sesuka hati menciumi bibir mungilmu itu." Hyun Kyo mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Aigoo, lucunya yeodongsaeng oppa bila sedang merajuk. Bukan itu maksud oppa. Apa kau tidak takut bila namjachingumu melihat kau mencium oppa lantas dia marah?" Goda Joong Ki sambil memperlihatkan senyum manisnya yang akan membuat semua yeoja bahkan namja terpesona.

"Oppa sedang meledekku ya? Aku kan tidak punya namjachingu. Sudah ah, aku masuk ke kelas dulu. Song joong ki-ah" Ucap yeoja itu sembari berlalu pergi.

"Yak, Anda tidak membeli. Panggil aku oppa." Teriak Joong Ki.

* * *

Di tempat lain, terlihat seorang yeoja yang sedang duduk di dekat tempat parkir menatap sinis ke arah Hyun Kyo yang sedang berjalan melewati tempat dimana ia duduk.

"Apakah kau bangga bermesraan dengan seorang artis di kampus?'

"Mianhae, nuguseyo?" ucap yeoja itu sembari melepas kacamata hitamnya dan berlalu pergi.

"YAK BERENGSEK! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menganggapku?" teriak hyun jae sembari menarik lengan Hyun Kyo dengan kasar.

"Sorry ..." ucap Hyun Kyo sembari melepaskan lengannya dari Hyun Jae dan berlalu meninggalkan Hyun Jae dengan tatapan kesalnya.

"Kau, Yeoja gila! Jangan sok cantik disini" teriak Hyun Jae yang membuat orang disekitarnya mengalihkan perhatian kearahnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. "Yak apa yang kalian lihat hah. Tsk...?" Hyun Jae berlalu dengan mood yang sangat buruk.

* * *

Di Mouse and Rabbit caffe tampak seorang namja tampan tengah duduk di pojok cafe sembari membaca sebuah majalah. Di majalah tersebut terpampang jelas wajah photogenic seorang artis yang bernama song joong ki.

"Aigoo betapa tampannya aku" ucap namja itu sembari membolak-balikan halaman majalah itu.

Tak lama datang 2 namja berbadan tegap dan tampan manghampiri namja yang tengah asik membaca majalah dengan ditemani segelas Americano coffe.

"Joong-ki hyung, sudah lama menunggu?" Sapa Jong suk

"Ah kalian baru datang, kemana saja? Lama sekali"

"Mian hyung, tadi kami mengantar yeodongsaengku terlebih dahulu. Dan dijalan kami terjebak macet." jelas woo bin

"kau memiliki yeodongsaeng" tanya joong ki

"nde, dan kau tau hyung? Yeodongaseng ku itu sangat buruk" ucap woo bin

"Yak, woo bin-ah" timpal Jong suk

"Kami adalah apa yang Anda suka istri yeodongasaeng sempurna, anak, Jong-suk ah" test Joong Ki

"Aniyo hyung, hanya saja woo bin itu sangat keterlaluan. Menjelek-jelekan yeodongsaeng nya sendiri" jelas jong suk

"karena itu memang benar. Dia hobinya teriak-teriak dan mood nya selalu berubah-ubah. Kadang bersifat sangat manis, dan kadang bersifat sangat kasar

padaku. Dan satu hal lagi, dia itu pemalas" dengam satu tarikan napas woo bin menjelaskan.

"Omo, mendengar ceritamu rasanya aku seperti de javu. Kau tau? Yeodongsaeng ku pun seperti itu." Ungkap joong ki

"Jinja?" jong suk angkat bicara

"Nde, untungnya dia masih menjadi yeoja penurut dan tidak bertingkah kelewatan" tambah joong ki

"Berapa usianya hyung? Jangan jangan seumuran dengan yeodongsaeng ku" tanya woo bin dengan penuh rasa penasaran

"19 tahun dan baru masuk kuliah" jawab joong ki singakt

"mwo? dimana dia kuliah?" Tanya Jong suk

"Everlasting Univesity" Jawab joong ki

"MWO? 'Ucap woo bin dan jong suk bersamaan

"Wae? Wae kalian terlihat sangat terkejut?" Joong Ki mengerutkan kening, tak mengerti.

"Yeodongsaengku juga kuliah disana, hyung." Jawab woo bin.

"Jinja?" tanya joong ki memastikan.

"nde hyung" jawab woo bin lesu

"hmmm...sepertinya kalau mereka bertemu akan terjadi perang dunia ketiga" timpal jong suk asal.

* * *

Hyun Jae melirik jam tangan yang terpajang manis di tangan kirinya, menunjukan pukul 11.30 KST. Dia merogoh ponsel yang ada di dalam tas nya dan menghubungi seseorang. "Oppa, aku sedang tidak ada kelas. Aku ketempat pemotretan oppa ya? Aku tahu tempatnya. Sampai bertemu." Ucapnya.

"Yak, Jae-ah mau apa kau menyusul oppa? Sudah, jangan mengganggu oppa pemotretan. Bisa-bisa kau hanya mengganggu oppa pemotretan dengan yeoja-yeoja sexy disini." Jawab seseorang di line telepon yang tak lain adalah Woo bin.

"Kau sedang berfoto dengan yeoja sexy? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Aku kesana sekarang." Hyun Jae segera menutup line telepon dan bergegas menuju gerbang kampusnya untuk menaiki taxi menuju tempat pemotretan Woo bin di daerah gangnam.

"Apa Hyun Jae yang menghubungimu?" tanya Jong suk pada woo bin

"nde, ahhh ini sangat menyebalkan untukku dan menyenangkan untukmu" jawab Woo bin kesal

"Yak, woo bin-ah jangan seperti itu" ucap jong suk dengan wajah memerah

"Hei apa yang kalian lakukan? Bukankah sebentar lagi giliran kalian?" ucap Joong ki dari seberang sana.

"nde hyung nde" ucap woo bin dan jong suk kompak

* * *

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Hyun Jae sampai di tempat pemotretan Woo bin. Diedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah untuk menemukan sosok yang sedang dia cari. Namun ditengah pencarian oppa nya, Hyun Jae melihat sesosok namja yang seperti tidak asing baginya. "Itu Song Joong Ki kan? Tampannya Joong Ki. Tapi tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah melihat dia hari ini sebelumnya, dimana ya?" Tanya Hyun Jae pada dirinya sendiri. "Oh iya, di kampus bersama yeoja gila itu." Jawabnya sendiri dengan yakin. "What? Bersama yeoja gila itu? Tidak mungkin. Aku harus menanyakan langsung pada joong ki." Hyun Jae tanpa segan menghampiri Joong Ki yang sedang melihat hasil foto-foto nya.

"Bukankah Song Joong Ki kau?" monyet hyun jae langsung menghadapi masa depan Joong Ki

"Nde, hmm .. nuguseyo?" jawab joong ki dengan raut wajah heran

"apa kau tadi yang di everlasting university? Bersama yeoja gila itu?" tanya hyun jae dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Maksudmu?"

"Nde, dengan yeoja bernama Song Hyun Kyo itu"

"Apa kau mengenal yeodongsaeng ku?"

"MWO? Yeodongsaengmu? Yeoja kustom Twilight Lagu Hyun Drenlu yeodongsaeng lagi apa yang sudah saya tindakan gila-gilaan?" Hyun Jae monyet pipi sambil menepuk alifly

"OPPAAAAAAAAAAAA..." teriak Hyun jae yang membuat semua orang di studio menatap aneh kearahnya.

Di tempat pemotretan, Kim Woo bin dan Lee Jong Suk saling tatap ketika mendengar teriakan Hyun Jae.

"tunggu, bukankah itu suara..." ucap jong suk berbisik pada woo bin

"Kim Hyun Jae." Ucap woo bin dengan wajah kesal dan menemukan yeodongsaengnya.

"Woo bin-ah jangan kasar padanya EOH" teriak jong suk rencana pada woo bin. Namun tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

"Oppa? Siapa oppa mu?" Tanya joong ki dengan hati-hati

"Orang itu" jawab hyun jae sembari menunjuk ke arah jam 3 dimana woo bin sedang berjalan cepat kearahnya dengan diikuti Jong suk dibelakang.

"Hah? Kim woo bin maksudmu?" ucap Joong ki dengan wajah heran. Namun tidak mendapat jawaban.

"YAAAK KIM HYUN JAE! Tak bisakah kau bersikap seperti seorang yeoja lainnya?" ucap Woo bin kasar sembari menjitak kepala hyun jae.

"Yak oppa. Apa maksudmu EOH?" Ucap hyun jae sembari mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak oleh kim woo bin.

"Tak bisakah kau tak mempermalukakan ku disini? Apa kau mau menjatuhkan image ku sebagai seorang artis" teriak woo bin dengan suara tinggi

"Mempermalukan? Maksudmu oppa? Jawab hyun jae dengan tatapan sendu dan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"Pulanglah dan jangan ganggu pekerjaanku" ucap woo bin dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan mereka dan joong ki yang sedang kebingungan.

"Oppa" Setetes demi setetes air mata Hyun Jae membasahi pipi chubby nya. "Kau ... kau jahat ..." Hyun Jae berlari keluar dari studio dengan terisak.

"Hyun Jae .." Lee jong suk berlari mengikuti hyun jae yang keluar dari studio.

"Hyun jae-ah, are you ok? Uljima" Jong Suk menghentikan langkah kaki hyun jae.

"gwaenchana" jawab hyun jae dengan seulas senyum yang dipaksakan di wajahnya. "Sudah sana oppa lanjutkan pemotretannya."

"Shireo, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang terlebih dulu." Jong Suk menarik lembut tangan Hyun Jae dan membawanya menuju mobilnya.

* * *

Hyun Kyo baru sampai di depan apartementnya dan langsung menekan password pintu apartemennya. Dia masuk dengan terhuyung-huyung. "Lelahnya."

Hyun Kyo rebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa yang sudah siap menampung berat tubuhnya. Diedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruang tamu apartement yang sudah ditinggalinya bertahun-tahun bersama oppanya. "Sepi.. Kenapa dia belum pulang?" dihembuskan napas beratnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air.

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar. Hyun Kyo melangkahkan kakinya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Oppa baru pulang?" tanya Hyun Kyo

"Nde.. ambilkan oppa minum, hyun kyo-ah." Joong ki menidurkan tubuhnya diatas sofa.

"Ok .." Hyun Kyo berjalan menuju oppa nya dan memberikan segelas air yang dibawanya.

"Oh ya Hyun Kyo. Apa kau mengenal Yeodongsaeangnya Kim Woo Bin?"

"Kim woo bin? Maksudmu Kim woo bin yang artis itu?" Hyun Kyo mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Joong ki

"Nde, apa kau mengenalnya?"

"memangnya kim woo bin punya yeodongaeng?"

"Nde, Kim Hyun Jae. Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya joong ki dengan kesal

"Tunggu, kim hyun jae? Yeoja GILA menangani?"

"Aigoo, Mengapa kalian saling menyebut yeoja gila?"

"Tunggu, dia menyebutku yeoja gila?"

"Nde .. Memangnya ada apa dengan kalian?"

"Dia..."

Untuk melanjutkan

* * *

mianhae kalau ff nya jelek dan nggak jelas.. :-(  
karena cherry masih awam soal membuat ff, mohon kritik dan sarannya..  
gomawo ^^


End file.
